


Club Activities

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Jack has been rehearsing this one for a while. Now's the time to pull off a flawless performance.
Relationships: Jack/King/Trey (Final Fantasy Type-0)
Kudos: 14





	Club Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the alternate ending. Nothing but happiness and good times here, folks.
> 
> I don't really have anything else to say. I just felt like a fic like this needed to exist. lol Jack/King/Trey is my favorite squad to use, and the alternate ending was very validating.

Jack entered the band club room with a purpose.

Like a lion laying in wait for its unsuspecting prey, he sat down in his usual place. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, but he'd already made up his mind – that would be the day. He'd thought about it for long enough, so it was time to finally put his plan into action.

Trey and King were going to be his.

It was simple. He'd spent enough time around them. He knew all of their quirks and insecurities.

He may have looked like a fool on the outside – and it was true that he was stupid in a lot of areas, even he'd admit – but he understood people. When there was something he wanted to know, he knew how to get someone wrapped around his finger. It wasn't his fault that everyone underestimated him. Their misunderstandings always worked out to his advantage.

All he had to do was wait and lure them into his trap. He just hoped that he could pull it off without giving in to his own nerves.

When he saw the doorknob begin to turn, he smiled to himself, feeling assured in his ability.

“First as always, I see,” Trey said in place of a greeting.

Jack pretended to be disappointed, shaking his head with a sour look. “Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who's committed to this club.”

Trey came over and set his things on top of the desk opposite to Jack's.

“It's difficult to have a band club with only three people, wouldn't you say?” he asked.

“Huh? No way. You don't even need three people to make a band,” Jack said.

He couldn't help but notice the way Trey changed whenever he was around King. On his own, Trey wasn't the most confident person. He was introspective, frequently absorbed in his own thoughts. Looking smart might have been even more important to him than actually being smart. He really wanted to seem like someone knowledgeable, who knew what they were talking about.

Jack saw him as a person full of obvious weak spots.

When Trey was together with King, however, his confidence solidified and became like an annoying, impenetrable wall. King, true to his name, was a natural leader. And Trey was a natural follower. As if he were looking for King's approval, Trey would eagerly go along with anything he'd say, even things that would have otherwise seemed out of character for him. That was probably what brought him to the band club in the first place – he just followed King there.

Jack liked them. But it was impossible for him to properly express his feelings to them when they were together. The two of them never took him seriously. If King showed even the faintest hint of disinterest, Trey would pick up on it and rub it in his face. He feared that if he tried to confess, they'd use it to humiliate him for weeks.

When King was by himself, he was actually a very rational, understanding person – he was just a little intimidating. Jack knew that he probably had nothing to worry about, though. He'd already figured out how easy it was to fluster him. Once he found the right words, he could tear right through King's stoicism and turn him into a blushing, stuttering mess.

In order to make things work out the way he wanted, he had to target them individually.

Despite his devil may care attitude, King was one of the most diligent students in the class. But when it came to club activities, he failed to care even half as much. Sure, he seemed to enjoy himself, but band practice wasn't one of his top priorities.

Since Trey showed up alone, that meant that King was probably taking his time.

Jack saw that as his chance.

Slipping out of his chair, he lazily strode over to Trey with a hand resting on his hip.

“Two people can make beautiful music together, y'know,” he said.

“I suppose that is true, but would you not say that such an arrangement is lacking in the complexity of a composition with more instruments?”

Trey was always thinking too hard about everything. Or maybe he had already caught on to what Jack was thinking – it was hard to tell. Jack wanted to find out if he was really playing along.

He stopped right in front of him and lifted a hand to curl his fingers around Trey's tie. When he gave it a little tug, Trey let out a slight sound of surprise. Lifting his gaze without lifting his head, Jack saw that a blush had already risen to his cheeks. Whether or not he'd been following his train of thought until then, it was clear that they were definitely finally on the same page.

“I'm talking 'bout you 'n' me, silly,” Jack said, flashing him a toothy grin when he caught his eyes. “But... If you think our sound would be incomplete with just the two of us, then maybe we should wait for King to get here...”

“Th-that's-...,” he stammered out nervously. He cast his gaze aside and lifted a hand to hold his chin in thought. Even though the thought made him embarrassed, it looked like he was seriously considering it.

Things were going better than Jack had anticipated. He'd slipped right under Trey's defenses.

Slowly, he let Trey's tie slip from his fingers and he looked away, putting on a crestfallen facade, his hands falling dejectedly to his sides. “Um... Th-this is kind of embarrassing for me, too. I mean, I've thought about this a whole lot, but I didn't know if I'd have the courage to actually tell you guys what I feel. Th... The truth is, I really like the two of you.” He looked up at him with round eyes full of shimmering crocodile tears. “You wouldn't make me choose between you, would you?”

Trey fell for his pretend pleading right away. He straightened up, but he hesitated to speak, still somewhat unsure of what to do in such a situation.

Indeed, Jack had certainly put him in a situation. He'd hoped that Trey would fall into it head-first and make a decision without thinking about it too heavily, but he should've known that there was no way around that part of Trey's personality.

It was time to change up his tactic. He didn't want to let him have the time to think.

Jack sighed, showing a bit of irritation, and sat down on the edge of a nearby desk.

“You know what? Forget I said anything. I can tell you aren't into it.” He waved a hand in the air, dismissing the suggestion. “It'd be a real problem for me if King found out about this, so don't tell him I even said anything, 'kay?”

Trey, as predictably gullible as ever, was quick to try to make him reconsider.

“No, that's not it! I...” He hesitated for another moment, tugging nervously on the collar of his uniform shirt. His eyes flitted here and there like a startled, cornered animal. “I must admit, I have also... had thoughts about you as well, Jack. And King. I just never thought that those thoughts would be reciprocated in any manner, so... I never took them too seriously and tried not to dwell on them.”

“Oh? Why didn't ya say so?” Jack swung his legs off the side of the desk and stood up. Hooking an arm around Trey's shoulders, he pulled him close and placed a hand boldly on his chest. “If the feeling's mutual, then you don't even gotta worry 'bout it. To be honest, I was kinda worried, too. I thought you two would just laugh me off and we'd get nowhere!”

He didn't mind letting Trey see a little glimpse of the truth. It was just enough to foster some further trust between them. That was his real true aim, anyway – he wasn't trying to deceive him for any malicious reason. He just knew that neither of them would be honest about their feelings if he didn't intervene. Sometimes, it was necessary to bend the truth a little to get things to go the way they were supposed to go. He was sure that they'd all be happier for his efforts.

Trey looked to be unfamiliar with such closeness. Jack could feel his trembling breath against his cheek as he stood close to him. He was trying his hardest not to look at Jack's lips, but he was failing miserably. He was so obvious.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before, Trey?” Jack asked, lightly groping Trey's chest through his shirt while he had him flustered and distracted by the personal nature of his question.

“Why, of course I... Of course I have...”

“Oh yeah? You gotta tell me who.”

His face turned completely red, and Jack could just imagine the gears in his brain turning furiously as he tried to come up with a lie that would be convincing enough for him to believe.

Jack decided to mercifully spare him. He was being so cute, after all.

“It's okay,” he whispered, close to his ear. “I won't tell anyone I was your first kiss~”

Bringing his hand up, Jack cupped the side of Trey's face and leaned in, placing their lips together before Trey could say anything 'intellectual.' He kept his eyes cracked as he kissed him, excited to see what kind of face he'd make. Just as he thought, Trey was stunned stiff. Even though he clearly wanted to kiss, he wasn't mentally prepared for it yet. But would he have ever been ready? Jack doubted it. Like a baby bird learning to fly, Trey was the type who needed a little push to get him started.

Once he was confident that Trey wasn't going to pull away, Jack let go of his face and wrapped his arms around his waist. He grinned against Trey's lips when their hips touched, feeling the firmness pressing up against the front of Trey's slacks. He smoothed his hands down his back and pressed lightly on his lower back as he rolled his hips forward to rub against him, letting him know that he'd definitely noticed.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, his eyes still half-lidded, watching Trey's blushing face, Jack traced the tip of his tongue along Trey's lower lip. The moment he gasped, Jack seized the opportunity and pressed their open mouths together, slipping his tongue between Trey's lips. Feeling even more confident, he moved one of his hands lower and grasped his backside. As their tongues languidly rolled over each other, he massaged Trey's ass and lazily rubbed their hips together.

Pleased and amused, Jack closed his eyes and let himself fall into the moment for a little, enjoying the peppermint smell of Trey's breath and the tender softness of his virgin lips.

In that single moment when he'd decided to lower his guard, Trey unexpectedly decided to be bold. Jack was grabbed by the waist and was pushed backwards until the backs of his knees hit the desk behind him. Jack stumbled and let himself fall onto the desk, separating from Trey's lips. But once he had him there, Trey didn't seem to know what he was supposed to do, clueless in the situation or perhaps just afraid.

“I believe King ought to be here soon, Jack. Do you really think this is the appropriate time and place for us to be engaging in something of this nature?”

“Trey, this is _the_ time and place. Don't tell me you've never thought about doing something like this? When we graduate, you know you're gonna regret the time you declined the chance to raw me in the club room.”

Trey shook his head with an amused look on his face. “I should have expected you to see things that way. But who am I to declare you incorrect? We are but young men, at the peak of youth, on the cusp of adulthoo-”

“Ya gonna raw me or not, Einstein?”

Trey cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “R-right. Do you have the, um... Might you possess something like... So that we can...” He gestured vaguely with a hand.

Jack stared at him blankly for a few palpable seconds until he realized what Trey was probably trying to ask him for.

He rummaged around in his pockets and produced a small, wallet-sized packet of lubricant. He prayed that Trey's scattered brain would make him overlook the fact that he'd come prepared with something like that. Or, well, as the gang's personal porno provider, perhaps it was expected for him to be prepared for sexual occasions. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't a slut. Probably. Not yet, anyway.

“So, we're really going to...?” Trey looked at him, unsure.

Jack nodded and smiled, moving his hands to the front of his uniform.

He slipped his tie out of its holder and let his red cloak flutter to the floor. For some reason, it didn't feel right to be doing anything indecent with that on. He spread his legs apart and smirked as he watched Trey's eyes travel down his body to cautiously take a glance at the outline of his arousal. Running his tongue over his upper lip, he ran his hands over his thighs and looked into Trey's eyes, making his mind go wild with thoughts of what they were about to do.

With a curled finger, he beckoned him closer until he had Trey standing between his parted legs. He took his hands and brought them up to the first of the clasps on his summer uniform shirt.

With a focused expression and quivering fingers, Trey unhooked the first clasp, getting a glimpse of the pale collarbones underneath. He swallowed visibly and moved his hands to the next clasp...

As the door opened.

The moment he noticed that he was interrupting something, King stopped where he stood.

His fist clenched around the handle of the instrument case at his side, and Jack felt a shiver go down his spine, equal parts excited and terrified of how he was going to react. Never had he wished so badly that he could see the future. He hoped he hadn't gotten himself into something dangerous.

“Hm.”

Tight-lipped as always. That wasn't necessarily a bad sign. It was better than a violent reaction, but Jack could tell by the tense twist between his brows that King wasn't exactly happy with what he'd found, either. He prayed it was simply the look of jealousy.

Trey immediately began to flounder and tried to come up with an explanation.

“K-King, it's not-... This isn't-... That is to say, what I mean is-”

“Hey,” Jack said, giving a friendly wave. “I think Trey's trying to ask if you wanna join us. This was his idea.”

Trey shot him a look of betrayal, silently telling him, _“How could you!”_

Jack was glad that Trey wasn't trying to deny it. His fib got the reaction he was hoping for. Hearing that the idea was actually his buddy's, King looked taken aback, perhaps even a little impressed that Trey would have been brave enough to do something so out of character. Jack had the feeling that King was more interested in Trey than him, so he had no choice but to use Trey as bait to lure him in.

King scratched the back of his neck, and his eyes narrowed in skepticism, but Jack noticed that he'd relaxed the death grip on his instrument case's handle.

“Let me get this straight. This was really Trey's idea?”

Jack looked at Trey expectantly.

Trey looked at him, then at King, then back and forth a couple more times. Thankfully, he figured out that Jack was warning him to choose his words wisely.

With his back straight and shoulders squared, Trey steeled his nerves and gathered all of his confidence for his response.

“Verily,” he said, coolly brushing some hair away from his face. “To be frank, I fancy the both of you. As I've found, Jack shares this sentiment. Now, the two of us would like to know where your feelings stand on the matter.”

“Huh. Seriously?”

He didn't sound skeptical anymore, just surprised. His eyes looked calm, but it was just a mask; Jack knew that there must have been dozens of thoughts crowding his mind. He just didn't visibly show his hesitation the way that Trey did. His silence meant that he was thinking.

He probably wasn't quiet for all that long, but each silent second felt like an agonizing eternity to Jack. Each one of those seconds made him question his own desirability, imagining that King was weighing whether he was okay with the arrangement if he was a part of the equation.

If he could have had things his way, Jack would have happily held hands with everyone in the class, but he knew that they didn't all feel that way about him. Some of them were quite vocal and open about the fact that they didn't even think of their fellow classmates as friends. Whenever someone made a comment like that, it stung.

Nevertheless, he loved them...

He continued to love them in his own way, even if he knew that their feelings would never be the same.

His bittersweet feelings might have started to show. He struggled to keep his smile from slipping, but he noticed the way it made King's expression suddenly soften.

Jack didn't want to be pitied, but...

He would have loved the attention of someone like King – someone who was usually so reserved with his feelings. Underneath his scowl, Jack knew that there was a tender heart. Every now and then, he saw glimpses of it, and those little glimpses left an impression on him. Seeing the occasional warm smile on his otherwise rugged face made Jack's heart flutter. Those rare moments where his true light showed through were the moments that made him fall for him.

“Jack,” King said, making Jack's shoulders jolt when his voice suddenly broke the silence. “I know Trey's on board, but I want to know how you feel about this.”

Jack stared at him blankly for a moment while he tried to sort it out in his head.

King and Trey were already close. If Trey told him that that was what he wanted, then King was inclined to believe him. But he and King didn't have the same type of relationship. Trey's word wasn't enough to count for both of them.

The tables had unexpectedly been turned around on him.

For some reason, it was hard to speak the truth. It was easier to get others to say what they were thinking.

He didn't get the sense that King was going to mock him or reject him, but a little bit of fear stubbornly clung to his heart.

“I love everyone,” Jack said, simply the first thing that came to mind. As the first thing, it was the most honest thing he could have said, but he worried that they would misunderstand. Even to his own ears, it didn't sound like a normal thing to say.

He really did, though.

He loved everyone. There was a strange part of him that held a grudge against the world; a part which believed the world was a cruel place where everything was meaningless. He didn't understand where that part of himself came from, but it was overshadowed by the love he felt for the people around him. It reached out longingly toward any smile he saw.

Maybe it wasn't that deep. They were just high school students, after all, right?

Trey and King's smiles made his world brighter. They made him smile.

It would have been his greatest pleasure to make the whole world smile. That might have been what drew him to music in the first place. When he played, he hoped that Trey and King sensed that passion. He always knew what to say to get what he wanted, but when it came to expressing his own feelings, it was too hard to find the kind of words that could properly convey them.

That was why he wished that they would skip past all of the formalities and get down to the physical. That way, he wouldn't have had to struggle with the things he couldn't express in words. It would have been easier to show them.

King sighed.

“You're a strange guy.”

Jack nodded numbly.

“You have a tendency to say things in a weird way. But I've been around you for long enough to get it.” Head tilted slightly to the side, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I think I get it. It sounds weird because there's no other way to say it, is there?”

“Really?” Trey said. “If I'm not mistaken, what Jack means is that he loves people. After all, humans are unique creatures. There is a lot to love in the strange and earnest ways we all live.”

Jack laughed softly. “Y-yeah. I dunno if I would've put it like that, but it's something like that. At least you did a better job of explaining it than I could've. I guess, all you really gotta know is that I like you. N-no need to turn it into something cringey sounding. I mean, we're the same guys we were five seconds ago... Right?”

Seriously. He didn't want their dynamic to suddenly change just because their feelings were out there. All he wanted was for them to be more open and honest with themselves. He didn't want to make things awkward. If things started to feel weird, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do...

But King was giving him one of his smirks, looking as cool and calm as he did in most situations. That look went straight to Jack's dick.

“You're right,” King said, stepping toward them. “This ain't something that would change us. That's why you went with this approach, right? You wanted to cut to the chase so we could skip all the awkwardness.”

Well.

Shoot.

“A-... Eheh... You figured out it was actually my idea, huh?” Jack asked, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

When he was close, King held Jack's chin and tilted his face up to look into his eyes.

“I like you, too, idiot. That's why I understand how you operate.”

As soon as those words reached Jack's ears, his thoughts went blank and his body became hot.

All he could do was mumble unintelligibly, feeling too many feelings at the same time. He was incredibly relieved that Trey and King had accepted his feelings and seemed alright with a relationship between the three of them. His heart was pounding and ready to burst with happiness. And he was also incredibly, ridiculously aroused.

The latter hadn't gone without King's notice.

“I appreciate that fact that you understand us, as well. You've got everyone in the class figured out, don't you? There's no way you could guess what our kinks are with such accuracy if you didn't have an intimate grasp of what we're like.” He brushed his thumb over Jack's lower lip. The subtle possessiveness of the gesture made Jack shudder. “You've got the best of both worlds: a pure heart and a perverted mind.”

The moment their lips touched, Jack could have melted into a happy puddle of flan.

Trey cleared his throat, making them break apart early.

“Well, then. Now that we've reached an understanding, is it... still necessary for us to do this right now? Here? ...Together?”

Jack and King shared a look.

“Why?” King asked. “You gonna chicken out now? I know you – you'll go back to your room and fret about this until it comes up again. There ain't no need to be nervous with us. We're your bandmates.”

Bull's eye.

Trey shuffled his feet, shifting his weight anxiously from one foot to the other.

“Wh-what if my heart isn't prepared?” he stuttered.

Grinning, Jack leaned forward and grabbed him between the legs. “I know that this is what you want. If you do what your body wants now, your heart will follow. There's no way to know how you'll feel unless you try, right? Save yourself the anxiety, I say.”

A quiet sigh slipped past Trey's lips as Jack rubbed the heel of his palm against his cock through his pants.

“Y-yeah... You're right. It does seem as though we three are on the same page. I cannot imagine anything to become more embarrassing. In fact, I-...” He clenched his jaw and looked at them pleadingly before exclaiming rather loudly, “I would like for you to assist me in excising my shame from me!”

Jack and King both tilted their heads.

“You have any idea what that means?” Jack asked, looking up at King.

King shook his head with an amused chuckle. “You two are kinda similar, aren't you? He wants us to help him get more comfortable with doing these kinds of things.”

“He could've just said that.”

Trey grumbled, cheeks red. “N-no need to tease me for my choice of words. May we get on with the proceedings? I fear my heart can only take so much. My feet may carry me out the door against my will if I reach my limit.”

That was a real possibility, so they couldn't afford to let that happen.

Jack gently led Trey's hands back to the front of his uniform. “Let's just pick up where we left off, then, shall we?” he suggested, giving him a playful wink.

Before King arrived, Trey had seemed more confident than Jack had ever seen him. Having King there with him probably made him feel pressured to perform in a certain way. Trey really liked King, so he didn't want to do anything that made him look lame in front of him. It made Jack wonder if he should've felt a bit offended by the fact that Trey felt more comfortable around him. That meant that he didn't hold them in equal regard, didn't it...?

Well... It wasn't like he couldn't relate.

He also got nervous and sweaty in front of King. He was just too cool. It was impressive that he liked either of them at all. That should've been enough to make them feel more confident in themselves.

As Trey's hands traveled down his torso, moving from one clasp to the next, Jack noticed the way his eyes kept darting toward King to gauge his reactions. Eyes narrowing in mild irritation, Jack grabbed Trey by the tie and made him look at him.

“Getting distracted?” he asked.

“H-how could I not be...?”

“True... I suppose I am quite distracting~” As he hoped, he'd gained Trey's full attention. Once he unhooked the last clasp, Jack pushed open his shirt and let Trey's eyes feast on the smooth skin underneath. “Do you feel like you're in one of our 'reference books' now? I gotta admit, even though this is exactly what I was aiming for, I never dreamed I'd seriously have two guys on me. Isn't this something that only happens in phony porno scenarios? Wild.”

He heard King chuckle from behind, and his heart leapt to his throat when he felt his warm breath and teeth grazing the shell of his ear, lightly nibbling.

“Good things come to those who take action,” King said in a low voice.

His hands went to Jack's shoulders and slipped his shirt down his arms, leaving his upper body totally bare.

For the first time, it was really sinking in what they were about to do. The idea had been vivid in Jack's imagination, but something about being half-undressed in the club room suddenly made things feel realer than real. Even the thought of it was enough to make him feel like he was going to burst. His body was getting hot as his heart began to pound faster in anxious excitement.

He rubbed his knees together and shifted his hips, trying to do something to relieve the pressure between his legs. When he looked up, he saw a look on Trey's face that felt the same as the one that must have also been on his own face; sweat glistening on his forehead, a knot between his brows, lips pursed tightly, his eyes focused as he concentrated on what he was doing with his hands.

As Trey's fingers reached his belt, Jack took a breath.

“H-hey, uh... What about King?” Jack asked. “It'd be rude if we just went for it right in front of him – unless he's into that. But I don't think he's really into that. He's more of the hands-on type.”

King laughed. “Man, you really do know me,” he said, sounding amazed. “Trey's got dibs on your ass for now, doesn't he? That's fine by me. There are other things you 'n' me can do. Have you ever given a blowjob before?”

Jack's heart nearly stopped. He laughed a little uneasily.

He was glad that King had asked him instead of jumping to the assumption that he had, but he could tell by the way he said it that he had the feeling that he had experience.

“I... might have given Tokito a blowjob, yeah...”

“ _Tokito?_ ” Trey echoed incredulously. “Of all people – _Tokito?_ ”

Jack gave half a shrug. “Yeah? Why's that so weird? He's a horny guy.”

“Thought he was straight...,” King muttered, confused.

“He is,” Jack said.

Trey and King shared an astonished and impressed silence. They had clearly underestimated his game.

“Don't worry 'bout it,” Jack assured, reaching back to pat King on the leg. “I've brushed my teeth since then. I won't get any Tokito germs on you.”

“That wasn't a concern. I'm... just probably never going to be able to look at that guy the same way now...,” King said, staring blankly at the corner of the room. “If you managed to blow that guy, why do I get the feeling you'd be able to fuck everyone in the year book...? Is there anyone else we should know about?”

After pulling Jack's belt free of its loops, Trey stood and waited. “Actually, I would also like to know. This is not to make judgments – my curiosity has simply been piqued.”

“Listen, you gotta not tell anybody about this – especially Machina. Okay?”

There was another moment of silence. The two had already come to a conclusion without even needing to hear more.

“ _Izana?!_ ” Trey exclaimed. “Are you trying to get with anyone who's ever had even a passing interest in Ms. Emina? Do you have some kind of grudge?”

“He's just a horny guy!”

“I can't believe this,” Trey said, shaking his head in bewilderment. “You must have some type of pheromones that make you irresistible. I can't help but be concerned. From now on, you'll have to let us know if there's someone else you're interested in. You'll do that, won't you?”

Jack flapped his hands at him. “Yes, yes, I promise! I haven't done it with anyone else, you know. Forreal, I just think they're hot. It was an equivalent exchange. It wasn't that deep. It was nothing like this.”

That seemed to assure him. In fact, knowing that he had some actual experience seemed to go a long way towards making Trey feel more comfortable, realizing that he was in capable hands.

Jack leaned back and rested his head against King's muscular waist. He looked up at him with a cheeky smirk as he rubbed the back of his hand over his crotch, feeling the hard shape of his cock through his pants. “Hey, big guy. Has all this talk been gettin' you excited?”

“You could say that,” he said, snaking his fingers around Jack's throat. He just held him like that, similar to the way he'd held his chin before.

As Trey began to work on removing his pants, Jack did the same for King, skillfully unfastening his belt buckle with one hand without even having to turn around. Before he went any farther, he decided to tease him a little more, sliding the flat of his palm back and forth over his clothed arousal. He felt King's fingers pressing into the side of his neck – not hard, but just enough in the right places to make his head feel fuzzy. Even through the material, Jack could tell how big his cock was. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

King moved back a bit, slipping out of his grasp. He put his hands under Jack's arms and easily manhandled him into the position he wanted him to be in, laying him across the desk on his back. In that position, his legs and neck hung awkwardly over the sides of the desk.

Once Trey had rid him of his pants, he felt more exposed than ever, completely naked except for his socks and shoes.

Jack spared a glance at the door and a cold sweat broke out over his forehead as he thought about the possibility of someone else walking in and seeing them. It was terrifying, if only because he knew that there would be consequences, but his body found it to be the most exciting thing in the world. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life. The tip of his cock was already wet with precum.

Realizing what the next step would be, he came to his senses a little and started to look around.

“I must've dropped the lube somewhere.”

“No worries. I have it,” Trey said, holding the silver packet up between two fingers.

Jack heard the sound of a zipper, and then King's hand was around his neck again, guiding his head back. His cheek met with the head of King's king-sized dick. It slid across his cheek and nudged the corner of his mouth. The hot, masculine smell made Jack's mouth water, and all intelligent thought flew straight out the window. He let King prod the head against the corner of his mouth a few more times before he turned his head and rubbed his closed lips around the tip, letting him feel how soft and warm they were, giving him the littlest taste of what he was about to experience.

He heard a little grunt and glanced away toward Trey who was watching the two of them. He'd unfastened his pants while they were busy and had his hard cock in his hand. It wasn't as big as King's, Jack noticed, but he was sort of glad about that. If he wanted to take King's cock, he'd have to get limbered up for it first. Trey's looked like a perfectly pleasing size.

Bracing his thighs against the edge of the desk, he lifted his hips in invitation.

It took Trey a moment to get the packet open, then he spread a little of the lube over two of his fingers. He may have been a virgin, but he knew what he was supposed to do. The stacks of porn Jack had lent him had surely been enough to educate him.

Jack relaxed and lifted his knees up toward his chest to give him better access. Trey didn't even dare to raise his eyes to look at his face as he pressed the tip of one finger against his entrance. He gasped softly when it slipped in easier than he expected, making Jack laugh under his breath as he watched.

Once it seemed like he had the hang of things, Jack turned his attention back to King. He looked up at him from beneath his lashes as he parted his lips and slipped them around the tip of his cock. When his tongue met the tip, he felt King shudder. He was probably already holding back the urge to move his hips, to thrust into his wet mouth.

He lovingly caressed the head with the whole flat of his tongue and moaned aloud at the taste. At the back of his mind, he wondered if it was weird for him to enjoy it as much as he did. There was just something unique and arousing about it. It made his head feel hot and dizzy like he was an animal in heat, unable to think about anything but sex.

He was so excited... He couldn't help but moan around him some more as he thought about how lucky he was to have his fantasies fulfilled in real life – by the two who also shared his feelings, no less. Sex was great, but sex with feelings... It was on a whole other level. They'd barely gotten started and he already felt like he was in heaven.

Gently, King stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers and subtly moved his hips forward, encouraging him to take more of him into his mouth. Jack happily obliged, his heart swelling at the tender touch of his hand. That was truly just like him. That was the King he loved, showing glimpses of his gentleness at the most unexpected moments.

He felt Trey touching him, exploring him inside with one finger. He added a second after a moment, equally slick with lubricant. It wasn't more than what Jack was used to, but the situation made each sensation feel exponentially more intense. Even two fingers felt wonderful. He didn't want to look too easy, but he couldn't help how his legs started to tremble at the way Trey curled and spread his fingers.

Unable to speak, he just moaned, hoping that Trey and King understood how good he was already feeling.

He breathed in through his nose and let it out slowly as he moved his head, letting King's cock slide toward the back of his tongue. As the tip approached the back of his throat, he squeezed his eyes closed and gagged a little. Once it was all in his mouth, it felt even bigger than it looked. He held himself together with a prayer and kept himself from accidentally chomping down on him. He heard King's breath hitch, but he wasn't sure if it was from arousal or fear that he'd pushed him too far.

Jack just chuckled around his cock, sending pleasant vibrations along the length. Pretty quickly, he got used to the discomfort and was able to press his lips around the base. The size was already putting some soreness in his jaw, but even that feeling made Jack feel excited.

If it was for the two of them, he didn't mind. He would have been happy to let them do whatever they wanted with him. It was his pleasure to please them.

“Th... That is indeed quite impressive, Jack,” Trey said, admiring his skill.

“Yeah, for real,” King said breathlessly. His hand moved from Jack's cheek to the back of his head where he gently stroked his hair. “How're you able to breathe? You okay?”

Jack laughed, muffled around the huge cock in his mouth.

King pulled back, letting his cock slip from his lips. When it was pulled away from his throat, saliva spilled onto the floor as Jack coughed and sputtered. He covered his mouth when he started to gag, but he was already used to the feeling, so he was able to weather it, albeit with damp eyes and a nose dripping with snot.

He looked up and gave King a weak thumbs up.

“Your dick's great.”

“That isn't what I expected to hear for some reason, but I'll take the compliment,” King said.

One of Trey's hands ran smoothly along the sensitive underside of one of Jack's thighs and grasped him under his knee in a loose yet commanding way. Jack felt the new confidence in the way his fingertips pressed into his skin.

“Shall I?” he asked, positioning the head of his cock against his entrance.

Jack grinned and nodded. “Mmn, heck yeah. Go for it, buddy. Show ol' Jack what you've got.”

Relaxing his shoulders against the surface of the desk, he reached down and spread himself open with two fingers. He kept his head up and watched as Trey started to press into him. Jack knew that it was Trey's first time, but he wasn't sure if King was aware. He didn't want to ask and accidentally ruin Trey's confidence, so he kept his lips sealed – but they immediately opened in a gasp as Trey's cock breached his entrance.

Once he was in position, Trey grabbed his other knee and slowly started to work his hips forward, just a little at a time to open him. Jack gently stroked the tips of his fingers along the base of Trey's cock until the full length was penetrating him. With every thrust, little sparks of pleasure scattered through his hips and turned into a warm fire in the pit of his stomach.

“Jack...,” Trey huffed, trying poorly to keep his thrusts at a calm and steady pace. “Th-thank you.”

Jack smiled. “Appreciated, but there's no need to thank me.” He moaned softly and rolled his hips, moving his hand away to rest limply across his stomach. “The three of us are, like, in a relationship or whatever now, right? Just so you know, you can have me whenever you want me~ That's the perk of being with me officially.”

“So you're like our own personal slut, huh?” King said, taking him by the jaw.

Jack wasn't sure how he felt about being called that, but his body seemed to think it was hot. He was tempted to agree. There was nothing wrong with being a slut for the two who were happy to lavish him with their attention.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and parted his lips. King traced the head of his cock across them and Jack's tongue darted out to taste the precum that was dripping. He lifted his head a little to put his lips around him, but he gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt two hands on his chest.

He glanced down and watched Trey's hands slide down his torso. His cock twitched, expecting Trey to come closer, but his hands moved back up toward his chest where his fingers swirled teasingly around his nipples. Jack let out an all-too needy sounding noise. Trapped between the two of them with King's cock stuffing his mouth, there wasn't much he could do but lay there and simply accept whatever they chose to do with him.

At any time, he knew that he could frantically wave a hand or something to get them to stop if he wanted, but he also... really enjoyed the sense of helplessness.

Just like he said, he was theirs. They could officially do whatever they wanted with him, whenever and wherever.

His skin seemed to vibrate with heat as Trey continued to tease his nipples. As he erratically moved his hips, he rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Jack's nipples, occasionally tweaking and twisting them between his fingers to make them even more sensitive. Jack kept his hands at his sides, quivering on top of the desk, shoulders shaking. It felt so good, he didn't want it to stop, but it was also somehow quickly becoming too much to bear.

King had started a pace of his own, assuredly fucking his mouth. The intense sensations beneath Trey's hands were enough to distract Jack from any discomfort he felt in his jaw and throat.

Every feeling seemed to melt together as his thoughts grew hazy and indistinct, fogged with brainless pleasure. Judging by the sounds the two were making, Jack had the feeling that they were also really enjoying themselves, but there was no way they had any idea what it felt like for him. The pleasure was coming at him from all directions, ready to swallow him whole – and he was happy to submit himself to it.

Thankfully, one of Trey's hands finally relented and moved down to touch his cock. Jack could feel the inexperience in his grasp. It was indeed a lot different to touch another guy; the change in position made things feel foreign. How much was good? Was he moving his hand the right way? Jack could tell what he was thinking in the way he awkwardly moved his fist.

What he wanted to tell him was that it was all good. At that point, it hardly even mattered. Even an inexperienced touch was a good touch – better than good, even. He hoped that Trey knew that he was genuinely honored to be his first. Nothing would have made him happier than if Trey enjoyed his time with him.

“Ugh, Jack, that's good,” King groaned as he nudged the head of his cock into the soft inside of Jack's cheek. “Think I'm gonna come soon. You ready?”

He hadn't even thought about it.

What was he supposed to do when King came?

When he did the same thing for Tokito, he just turned his head and spit into a tissue – no big deal. But he didn't feel like it was appropriate to do that with someone he was actually dating.

He didn't have much time to think about it. King firmly held his jaw, keeping him where he was as he came into his mouth. Jack's nostrils flared as his senses were assaulted by the heady, arousing taste of his cum. It might've just been his imagination, but it seemed different than he remembered. King made all the difference.

Once it seemed like the last of the tremors had left him, Jack happily swallowed every drop and even appreciatively worked his lips up and down his length to clean him up, finishing with a thorough swirl of his tongue around the head.

As expected, his jaw felt sore, but he kind of enjoyed it. It made him feel accomplished.

He cracked open his eyes and blearily looked up at King as he licked his lips.

“Thanks for the treat,” he said.

King let out an astonished kind of laugh. “You're really something.”

“Y-you guys...”

They both looked up at the sound of Trey's strained voice. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Watching him giving King a blowjob like that, all spread out and vulnerable on top of the school desk, must have been too much for him to handle. His hips were moving even faster, smacking up against the backs of Jack's thighs, barely keeping time with the unskilled movements of the hand around Jack's cock.

Jack knew the feeling. Watching him getting lost in virginal bliss got him pretty hot, too. Feeling the familiar heat in his lower belly, he knew that he was close to coming.

Surprisingly, feeling one of King's large hands gently brushing the stray hair away from his face was the thing that sent him over the edge. He couldn't hold himself back and didn't even try, soaking in the waves of pleasure that coursed over him as King touched him and as Trey frantically pounded into him with hard, deep thrusts. He tried to keep his voice down, but he could hear a few noises escaping his mouth through the static that clouded his senses. Trey's fist continued to stroke him until it felt like every drop had been spent. The energy left Jack's limbs and he lay there limply on the top of the desk as Trey finished shortly after him, grasping his hips, his hands still messy with Jack's cum.

After a few particularly rough thrusts, Jack felt the spasms of Trey's climax, his cock jerking and twitching inside of him. He weakly lifted his head just to see what kind of face Trey made as he came inside of someone for the first time.

Absolutely precious.

His expression looked so helpless and cute, like he could hardly handle how good it felt.

As soon as his senses started to return, Trey pulled out and backed away as if in a panic. Warm cum dripped from Jack's entrance onto the desk.

Jack reached down and lightly touched his fingers to his used entrance, moaning happily at the slight ache. The mixture of cum and lube felt strangely soothing as he spread it around. He glanced up to make sure Trey was watching and was pleased to find him looking down at him with a red face.

“Good job,” he said. He could've definitely said more, but he didn't want to embarrass him any further.

“Y-yes... You, too. That was, um, how do you say... Rather pleasing.”

“A little more than that,” Jack laughed. “I had a great time.”

King grunted. “Why're you two talking like we're finished? Isn't it my turn?”

Jack's heart leapt to his throat at the commanding tone of his voice. He sat up at once, his head swimming dizzily after hanging off the side of the desk for so long, and he turned to look at King with dazed stars in his eyes.

“I'm kinda afraid somebody'll walk in on us at this point... We can't lock the door, you know. But, uh... I mean... If you aren't that worried about it, then...”

“You're hard already,” King said. “Just say you want me to fuck you.”

Jack nodded, his pulse pounding in his ears.

A second later, he realized that King was really waiting for him to say it.

“Hh... Yes!” he said, his voice cracking, showing his earnest excitement. “Please fuck me, King!”

King shook his head with a laugh. “Got any more lube?” he asked.

Trey fetched the nearly depleted packet from earlier. “This is all that's left, unfortunately. I don't know if it will be sufficient for... your surface area,” he said, pausing to admire King's length while he was stroking himself back to hardness.

Squeezing the remainder of the lube into his palm, King stroked it over himself, then spit on Jack's entrance for good measure. He rubbed it in with his thumb, and even that much was enough to make Jack's eyes roll back. His touch was completely different from Trey's. Jack had no idea how much experience King had, if any, but if he didn't know what he was doing, he certainly didn't show it.

“Turn around,” he said.

As if he were possessed, Jack automatically rose to his feet and turned around, leaning over the desk on his elbows, hips raised to offer up his backside. Unlike Trey, there wasn't a single moment of hesitation from King. He rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance, then started to push into him. Trey had already done all of the hard work for him, fucking him open nicely, leaving him instantly ready for more. Even still, King was... so big.

Jack keened at the back of his throat and closed his eyes, rolling his head back against his shoulder as he stretched out over the desk.

“Nnngh, King~ You feel so good~”

He just heard a quiet huff, like half of a laugh, and felt both of King's hands firmly hold his hips.

Jack tried to move his hips back, but he realized that he couldn't even move in King's sturdy grasp. His cock twitched and ached for a second release with each of King's thrusts that drove the head of his cock up against his prostate. King probably wasn't even going to have to touch his cock to make him come. Just like that. That was all he needed. Just the feeling of that massive dick punishing his insides.

He felt a hand on his back, gently stroking, and looked toward his side to find Trey.

“I cannot say I'm not jealous,” he said. “You should see your face right now, Jack. Your eyes... It almost looks as though you've been hypnotized.”

“Nnmm... That's what it feels like~,” Jack purred, savoring another jolt of pleasure as the head of King's cock rammed into his prostate again. “You guys could turn me into your sex slave like this~ I wouldn't even care~ This is seriously the beeest~”

“Well, I'm sure you're already aware of what bottomless appetites we have. As long as I can also have my moment with King...”

One of King's hands briefly left Jack's hips to tenderly touch Trey's hair. All he did was smile and Trey was melting.

There was no chance they were going to be doing any band practice. After that move, Trey wasn't going to be able to think about anything but getting fucked by King. Jack was sure of it.

King groaned and his hand returned to squeeze Jack's hip. “You're so tight...”

“Th-that's not my fault,” Jack muttered. “You're just big. Trey didn't have any problems.”

“I wasn't saying it was a problem,” he said with a laugh.

He thrust his hips forward roughly and Jack let out a yelp. That yelp turned into a low, throaty moan as King followed it up by gently and thoroughly rocking his hips, letting him feel every inch of his thick cock as he pulled back almost all the way and then back in as deep as he could go. Jack grasped at the edge of the desk and bit his lip, his arms shaking, elbows aching, barely able to hold himself up any longer. Trey's soothing hand on his back was probably the only thing holding him together.

“Nnn... T-Trey...”

Trey seemed surprised to hear him say his name instead of King's. With a smile, he leaned down and placed a kiss to Jack's warm cheek.

“That looks like it feels good,” he said.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, letting out another cry he wasn't able to contain as King started to pick up his pace again. King practically lifted him up off the floor as he pulled him back to meet his thrusts, fucking into him like he was a toy.

Jack was caught off guard by how sexy it was to be handled that way. Before he knew it, he was coming again, his vision turning white as he shook, covering the floor with cum.

King kept thrusting, just moaning as he felt Jack tightening up around his cock. His hands moved to Jack's shoulders, pinning him down as he started to thrust with abandon, letting his body do as it pleased until he found his own climax. When he came, he possessively put his hand around the back of Jack's neck and held him down until he was finished.

Afterward, Jack was still trembling. Once King pulled out and stepped away, without any energy left in him, Jack slid back and collapsed onto his knees. Cum spilled down his backside and thighs into the accumulating mess underneath him on the floor. He laughed to himself almost hysterically, amazed and unable to believe that any of that had really happened.

“I think you may have broken him,” Trey said to King.

Without saying anything in reply, King grabbed Jack around the waist and lifted him up and set him back on the desk.

“Help him get dressed,” he said.

“Oh-... Yes. You're right. We must make ourselves look presentable, lest we be caught in an uncomfortably compromising situation.”

Trey gathered up Jack's clothes, and as he was busy helping him, King was looking for a way to clean up the mess they made. He ended up finding a roll of paper towels in the supply closet. Trey produced a handkerchief from his pocket like a gentleman, but Jack refused to accept it. He would've never felt right about using something that nice to wipe his ass.

He just tore off one of the towels for himself and made a face at all the cum that came out of him. He imagined there still had to be more where that came from... But a part of him kind of didn't mind the thought of wandering around the halls with King and Trey's cum inside of him. His little secret~

Once the feeling returned to his legs, he got up and finished dressing the rest of the way on his own. Apart from his slight limp, his disheveled hair, and the possible sex smell, he figured he looked about as normal as usual.

With a smile stretching from one ear to the other, he wrapped his arms around Trey and gave him a big kiss, leaving him speechless and blushing.

King put away the rest of the towels, and when he returned, Jack did the same for him, boosting up onto his toes to kiss him. King put his arms around him and pulled him against him to kiss him back.

Jack pulled away with a blissful sigh.

“Ah~ I love you guys~”

King just smiled in that way of his. He didn't have to say anything for Jack to know that the feeling was mutual.

Trey looked happier than Jack could recall ever seeing.

“It's almost time to go back to our dorms,” Jack said with a sigh and a pout. He looked up at the two of them with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Anyone wanna come over and cuddle with me?”

“As long as I can still study,” Trey said as he picked up his books and instrument case.

“Wha? Really?” He hadn't expected him to actually say yes. Jack looked over at King, wondering if he had any plans.

He picked up his things and already started heading for the door. “I still have studying to do, too. As long as you don't bother me, I don't mind.”

Jack was happy, but...

“You both want to _study?_ ”

There was nothing he hated more.

But maybe he'd finally learn to like studying if he had a boyfriend on each arm.


End file.
